An X-ray computed tomography (CT) apparatus creates an image of the inside of a subject by scanning the subject using X-rays and performing computer processing on collected data. An exemplary X-ray CT apparatus emits x-rays onto a subject from different directions and detects a signal of the X-rays having penetrated the subject with an X-ray detection element. The X-ray CT apparatus collects the detected signal, converts the analogue signal to a digital signal, performs preprocessing and others, and generates raw data. The X-ray CT apparatus performs reconstruction processing based on the raw data and generates an image.
Such a dynamic volume scan has been developed with an X-ray computed tomography (CT) apparatus that repeatedly rotates a rotary frame while having X-rays emitted for a certain time and photographs a plurality of three-dimensional volume data pieces at a certain frame rate (volume rate). This kind of scan allows steric observation and assessment on a serial change of a specific part.